Lazy Sunday
by barbielukai
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Jisoo yang pemalas di hari minggu harus menghadapi situasi dimana tetangga baru yang menyebalkan setengah mampus terus menghancurkan acara minggunya? BarbieLuKai's Present CHEOLSOO [CHAP 4 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

LAZY SUNDAY

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

* * *

STARING : HONG JISOO X CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

SUPPORT CAST : Yoon Jeonghan; Wen Junhui; SVT

WARNING : neighbor!au; highschool!au; cheolsoo dengan bitchy jeonghan blahblahblah; kayaknya banyak typo sih; oranye!jisoo; blank!seungcheol; yaoi; uke!jisoo; tema pasaran; OOC!SVT.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Apa yang terjadi jika Jisoo yang pemalas di hari minggu harus menghadapi situasi dimana tetangga baru yang menyebalkan setengah mampus terus menghancurkan acara minggunya?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

.

.

Seperti biasa. Hari minggu adalah hari paling cocok untuk bermalas-malasan. Contoh saja, Hong Jisoo. Siswa kelas 3 SMA Pledis yang selalu mengeluh karena sekolah mereka terlalu membosankan sampai-sampai otaknya menyusut lebih kecil dari biji kacang. Saat minggu tiba, tentu saja dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendekam dalam selimut, ditemani pendingin ruangan maksimal serta suasana tenang dan damai di rumah.

Kecuali minggu ini.

"YAK! HONG JISOO!"

Jisoo, pemuda berambut oranye yang lembut harus merasakan pengang di telinga saat sang Ibu memanggil. Dia menenggelamkan kepala lebih dalam, memeluk lutut sampai dada, tapi menjerit sesaat selimut merah mudanya disingkap kuat-kuat.

"IBU MEMBESARKANMU BUKAN UNTUK MENJADI PEMALAS, JISOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" rengek Jisoo kesal karena suhu dingin yang menerpa kaki. Kenapa sih ibu harus heboh seperti ini? Dan menceramahi Jisoo soal menjadi pemalas? Tidak biasanya!

"JISOO!"

Jisoo tidak mau menjawab, bahkan membuka mata sedikitpun tak sudi. Nyonya Hong hampir kehilangan akal. Namun, ketika melihat gitar yang berdiri tanpa dosa di sebelah kasur anak semata wayangnya, ia tersenyum licik. "Hey, Jisoo. Kalau kau tidak bangun, barangkali ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk gitarmu,"

Mendengar kata selamat tinggal, Jisoo refleks membuka mata, ia beranjak duduk dan mencegah sang Ibu agar menjauhi benda kesayangannya. Nyonya Hong tertawa keras melihat wajah Jisoo bak kecurian permata.

"Kenapa Ibu tega sih?!" sungut pemuda berambut oranye itu mengerucutkan bibir. Nyonya Hong tak sanggup melihat keimutan sang anak, ia mencubit pipi Jisoo keras hingga jeritan Jisoo mungkin terdengar ke seluruh perumahan. "Ibu! Sakit!"

"Tolong Ibu sebentar.." Nyonya Hong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha meluluhkan hati. Jisoo mencebik, ia menarik selimut yang tergeletak dan membalut lagi ke dalamnya. "Yak! Hong Jisoo!"

"Ibu kan tahu sendiri Jisoo tidak boleh diganggu kalau sudah hari minggu," gumam siswa kelas 3 tersebut sembari menguap lebar, kemudian memejamkan mata kembali.

Sesaat belum ada respon, Jisoo pikir Ibunya menyerah dan pergi angkat kaki dari kamar. Namun, ia terjaga lagi setelah mendengar suara senar gitar yang terpetik.

"IBU! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" teriaknya ketika melihat Nyonya Hong duduk di atas sofa sambil berpura-pura memainkan gitar. Dia menarik diri dari kasur dan merebut gitar dari tangan Nyonya Hong, lalu memeluk sambil mengecupi benda bertubuh langsing itu.

Nyonya Hong memutar mata malas, "Kau tidak mau gitarmu rusak kan? Makanya, tolong Ibu jadi tetangga yang baik,"

"Tetangga yang baik? Bukannya Ibu sudah sering jadi tetangga yang baik?" cibir Jisoo masih mengelus sayang gitarnya. Jangan sampai kekasih gelapnya ini jatuh ke tangan nista orang termasuk ibunya sendiri.

"Rumah sebelah, rumah keluarga Kwon, baru saja ditempati tetangga baru, keluarga Choi,"

"Jadi Soonyoung sudah pindah?" tanya Jisoo berbinar-binar. Nyonya Hong yang mendengar nada bahagia dari anak tunggalnya menaikkan satu alis.

"Kau tidak tahu? Makanya jangan mendekam terus di kamar!"

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku kan sedang belajar!" kilahnya tidak berbohong. Walaupun setengah jam setelahnya, memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Belajar darimana, _raport_ -mu masih saja standar seperti tahun lalu,"

"Ibu!"

"Ah sudahlah, kau antarkan kue beras ke sana, sekalian cari perhatian. Anaknya tampan loh… siapa tahu kalau kau bersikap baik, kau dijadikan menantu keluarga Choi," goda Nyonya Hong sambil menaik-turunkan alis. Jisoo menghela napas. Apaan sih Ibunya ini terlalu berharap. Lagian juga, cowok mana yang bisa mengalahkan gitar Jisoo. Pffft.

" _Araseo_! Tapi setelah itu, jangan ganggu aku, oke?" Jisoo memicingkan mata pada Nyonya Hong yang mendengus pelan.

"He eh. Ayo cepat ganti baju sana! Ibu siapkan kue berasnya,"

Sepeninggal sang Ibu, Jisoo mengacak surainya frustasi. Rusak sudah rutinitas minggunya karena tetangga baru. Dia menatap pantulan di cermin. Tidak buruk juga sih, hanya kaos tanpa lengan warna biru dan celana pendek hitam di atas lutut. Wajahnya juga tidak jelek-jelek amat. Jisoo memeriksa napas dan hampir mati ketika tak sadar menghirup, ia bersikap masa bodoh karena tidak mungkin tetangga barunya akan menarik seperti yang ibu bilang.

Entahlah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bisa mati dia kalau berdiri terlalu lama di sini.

Jisoo mengganti _singlet_ dengan kaos biru sopan, tapi tetap memakai celana pendek di atas lutut tadi. Napasnya harum karena terpaksa menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Sedangkan rambut oranye tetap menutupi kening.

' _AAAAAHHHH!_ ' jerit Jisoo dalam hati, tangannya sudah pegal karena terlalu lama memegang piring, dan kakinya keram karena lama berdiri. Dan sudah berapa kali ia menekan _bell_ , yang punya rumah tak ada niat untuk muncul.

Ini namanya, hari minggu yang terbuang percuma.

Saat ia menggerutu sembari mengerucutkan bibir, pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang sebaya berambut hitam menatapnya bingung. Jisoo menghentikan gerutuannya, kemudian tersenyum manis.

" _Annyeong_! Aku tetangga sebelah rumah, sebenarnya aku terpaksa ke sini. Ini kue beras dari Ibuku. Selamat datang di perumahan kami!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan piring ke tangan tetangga baru.

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat tersebut diam menatap kue beras lalu beralih memandangnya, Jisoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ada yang salah dengan omongannya?

" _SIAPA, CHEOL?!_ "

Jisoo hampir terjengkal ketika mendengar suara dari dalam.

Si Cheol tidak menjawab, ia masih menatap Jisoo. Sementara pemuda berambut oranye itu tergugup sendiri. "Ugh, halo?"

Sosok dewasa berkacamata menghampiri mereka, ia tersenyum ramah, "Ah, kau Jisoo bukan? Yang tinggal di sebelah,"

Jisoo mengangguk, "A- _annyeong_! Selamat datang di perumahan. Aku membawa kue beras dari Ibuku,"

Mungkin itu Tuan Choi, dia terlihat antusias saat Jisoo menyebutkan kue beras, berbeda dari pemuda yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatnya kikuk setengah mati. Kenapa sih ditatapi terus?!

"Oh ya, ini Seungcheol, dia sebaya denganmu, Soo."

' _Seungcheol. Nama yang aneh_ ' batin Jisoo sambil tersenyum kecil, ia membungkuk sopan, oke jangan terlalu lama di sini, dia harus memejamkan mata lagi. "Hai, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku permisi dulu, _Annyeong_!"

"Hey! Hey! Jisoo jangan terburu-" terlambat, Jisoo sudah melesat duluan karena kasur empuknya sedang menunggu. Tuan Choi melirik anak bungsunya yang tampak terhipnotis, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tak bergerak memandang ke arah tetangga mereka yang barusan kabur.

"Tadi itu… bidadari?" tanya Seungcheol pada Tuan Choi yang merespon dengan tawa senyaring-nyaringnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jisoo memandang sayang kasur setelah puas berlari, ia merentangkan tangan, mengambil aba-aba lalu melompat ke kasur _king size_ tersebut serta membenamkan wajah dalam bantal. Serenade nina bobo yaitu bunyi pendingin ruangan yang halus terus membawa ke alam bawah sadar sampai matanya terpejam.

BRAK

Oh jangan lagi! Ini baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan mata dan masuk ke dunia mimpi. Seseorang membangunkannya! Grrrrrr!

"Yuhuuu~ Hong Jisoo~~"

"Pergi, Jeonghan." gumam Jisoo saat tahu suara familiar yang mengganggu di pagi hari. Suara ratu jahanam alias sepupunya alias sahabatnya alias orang paling menyebalkan dan sok cantik. Apa dosa Jisoo jadi punya sepupu macam Jeonghan?

Jeonghan menghempaskan diri di samping Jisoo yang tengkurap dan membalikkan wajah agar melihat wajah sepupunya yang memejamkan mata erat. "Kudengar dari Bibi, kau baru saja ke rumah tetangga baru yang punya anak tampan,"

"Hm."

"Kenalin dong~~" Jeonghan menyengir sambil menyolek-nyolek bahu Jisoo, "kalau kau tidak mau, buatku saja.."

"Berisik."

"Ish, Jisoo.." pemuda dengan rambut bob tersebut mengerucutkan bibir, ia membuka paksa kelopak mata Jisoo agar mau bangun dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Yang punya mata menjerit kesakitan plus jengkel tapi tetap tak mau kalah. "ayolah Soo! Hanya satu paragraf apa susahnya sih?"

"Kau kan tahu ini hari minggu sakral dimana Hong Jisoo tidak boleh diganggu!" balas Jisoo seraya membalikkan badan. Jeonghan tak kehabisan akal. Dia memeluk sepupunya dari belakang dan mengguncang-guncangnya pelan.

" _C-mon_ Jisoo, _just a little bit_ ,"

"Ugh, dasar bob menyebalkan! Menjauh dariku!" usir si rambut oranye melepaskan pelukan Jeonghan. Sepupunya menyengir. Sementara Jisoo menarik napas dan beranjak duduk. Aaahhh, kapan sih hari minggunya setenang yang lalu. "Mereka baru pindah sore kemarin, pasangan suami istri dengan dua anak, aku tidak tahu siapa anak satunya, yang jelas, tadi yang membuka pintu bernama Seungcheol,"

" _Otte_? Ganteng tidak?" tanya Jeonghan berbinar-binar. Jisoo menggaruk tengkuk.

" _Well_ , ganteng sih, bibirnya tebal, tapi aneh ah!" kenapa dia aneh? Karena saat Jisoo berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum manis *padahal jarang-jarang loh* dan bersikap ramah tamah, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap Jisoo tanpa merespon apa-apa.

Jeonghan menaikkan satu alis, "Aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

"Dari dia membuka pintu sampai aku ngomong panjang lebar, dia cuma diam natapin,"

"Bisu kali.."

Kali ini Jisoo yang hendak menggampar sepupunya, "Tsk, masa ganteng-ganteng bisu sih, nggak mungkin,"

"Haaaa, Hong Jisoo jatuh cinta ya?"

"Bacot, Han-_-," Jisoo memutar mata malas, dan ia tersadar kalau sudah mengumpat, "astaga, Tuhan, ampuni Jisoo,"

Jeonghan mencebik, "Tidak mungkin Tuhan mengampunimu begitu saja,"

"Diam, Jeonghan." gerutu Jisoo memicingkan mata, kemudian ia mengambil guling dan kembali berbaring, "sudah sana pulang dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Jisoo-yaaaaaaa… masa kau begitu dengan sepupumu yang cantik ini," Jeonghan mengerling-ngerlingkan mata seraya tersenyum aneh, membuat Jisoo menampar wajahnya dengan guling. "JISOO!"

"Pulang atau kau kudorong dari balkon!"

"Cih, kau tak bisa melakukan itu, Oranye, baiklah aku pergi, jangan lupa besok kita sekolah," ujar pemuda berambut bob itu beranjak bangun. Jisoo masih bersungut-sungut. Oh, kapan sih hari minggunya tenang seperti minggu lalu? Apalagi karena kedatangan Jeonghan sekarang, ia jadi malas untuk tidur.

Melihat gelagat dan ekspresi menyeramkan dari seorang Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan memutuskan untuk berhenti mengganggu sepupunya dan kabur melesat dari kamar bernuansa biru tersebut. Jisoo menghela napas gusar.

Yang dia inginkan hanya tidur! Kenapa wajah bengong tetangga baru di sebelah rumah malah terlintas di benak?

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Di tunggu reviewnya :* /kabur ke dorm seventeen/ (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Lazy Sunday pt.2

.

.

BarbieLuKai

.

.

A/n : warning di chapter pertama; ooc!parent; ooc!jisoo

.

.

* * *

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

.

.

Jisoo berhasil ditarik dari kasur ketika hari menjelang sore, dan Nyonya Hong memang kesal setengah mati pada anak tunggalnya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa dari jam 8 sampai jam setengah 5. Ya ampun, Jisoo kan anak laki-laki, bukan anak perempuan yang wajib disuruh-suruh.

"Jisoo masih ngantuk Buuuu~" rengek pemuda berambut oranye, mungkin saking lamanya dia tidur, warna rambutnya sedikit memudar.

"Kalau kau tidur terus dan tak ada yang membangunkan, bisa-bisa kau mati beneran, Jis.." balas Nyonya Hong yang sedang mengelap gelas. Jisoo mengerucutkan bibir, ditambah mata yang lebih sipit dari biasanya.

Seraya mengucek mata untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, _which is not possible for someone like him_ , ia berucap, "Tapi, biasanya Ibu membolehkanku tidur sampai besok,"

"Dan menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sekolahmu, ditambah mengerjakan PR, dan lain-lain, kurang baik apa aku ini Hong Jisoo?" Wanita itu memutar mata malas, "Ibu mengerti tahun ini kau cukup menderita, tapi jangan bebankan itu ke Ibu, Jis.."

Dih, kirain, Ibunya akan memberi pengertian. Ternyata.

"Pokoknya hari ini kau tidak boleh tidur, tunggu sampai kau selesai mengerjakan PR baru kau boleh tidur!"

Mata sipit Jisoo terbelalak, "Ibu! Ibu kan tahu ini hari minggu-"

"Sakral Hong Jisoo yang tidak boleh diganggu siapapun, iya ibu tahu, sekarang ambil piring kita di rumah tetangga baru. Bisa-bisanya kau kembali tanpa piring, apa kita sekaya itu jadi memberi piring pada tetangga lain? Kalau tetangga baru berdatangan semakin banyak, mau makan dimana kita? Di atas meja tanpa piring?"

"Berisik, Bu.." sahut Jisoo menutup telinga, ia menaruh kepala di atas meja. Sebuah lap menampar keras kepala bagian belakangnya hingga ia mendongak kesal, "Ibu! Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa!"

Nyonya Hong bersiap untuk mengibaskan lap kotor itu ke wajah Jisoo tetapi karena dia sayang anak, diurungkan niat tersebut. Untuk itu, beliau hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Jisoo sayang, tolong Ibu sebentar, _okay_? Ngambil piring di rumah sebelah nggak akan buat umurmu pendek kan?"

Jisoo hanya menatap Ibunya, "Harus, Bu?"

Jangan mengutarakan pertanyaan retoris, jika tidak mau lap kotor berujung tragis di wajahmu, Soo.

Helaan napas terdengar jelas dari mulut Nyonya Hong, "Kalau nggak mau dikutuk jadi batu sih, ya harus,"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu memutar mata malas, ini ancaman Ibu yang paling _absurd_ dan menggelikan sedunia. Namun, ia juga teringat gitar kesayangan yang jadi bahan ancaman tadi pagi, maka dari itu, ia mengulum senyum pasrah. "Baiklah, demi Ibu yang paling cantik dan awet muda, Jisoo mau melakukan apapun,"

Bina-binar kilauan bak permata yang menyilaukan bisa dilihat dari raut wanita berumur empat puluh dua tahun tersebut. Akhirnya dibilang cantik sama anak sendiri, muahaha. Beliau mengisyaratkan anak tunggalnya untuk mandi. Tidak mungkin Nyonya Hong menyuruh Jisoo yang memakai kaos biru tadi pagi, datang kembali ke rumah keluarga Choi dengan dandanan yang sama.

Tidak, dia bukan Ibu yang pemalas seperti itu. Entah apa yang diidamkan saat mengandung Jisoo, meskipun anaknya manis dan imut nggak ketulungan tetap saja pemalas bukan main.

Jisoo pun bersiap-siap walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mandi, apalagi keluar rumah. Tapi, demi gitar yang jangan sampai terjamah lagi, ia rela berjalan kaki biar sampai Jeju sekalipun.

Saat ia sudah di ambang pintu rumah, Nyonya Hong tersenyum aneh hingga ia menaikkan satu alis. Cih, apa lagi yang direncanakan Ibunya kali ini?

"Hati-hati kepincut Seungcheol, ya Jis.."

Kenapa lama-lama Nyonya Hong makin mirip Jeonghan? Ingatkan Jisoo untuk menjauhkan pengaruh buruk Yoon _**Cabe**_ Jeonghan dari sang Ibu. Dia bisa berumur pendek kalau menghadapi dua _cabe_ di kehidupannya.

"Seungcheol bukan gitar, Bu,"

"Yang bilang dia piano siapa?"

Jisoo hanya mengigit bibir, menahan rasa judes yang ingin keluar, sementara Nyonya Hong sudah tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi sangar dari anak tunggalnya. Daripada ditertawakan terus, Jisoo menompakkan kaki kasar keluar rumah. Sinar matahari sore menusuk kulit lengan yang tak terbalut apa-apa. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke pintu rumah keluarga Choi dan memencet bel.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

" _HYUNG_! PIZZANYA DATANG!"

Langkah kaki besar dan cepat terdengar gaduh di rumah keluarga Choi. Derapan kuda menuruni tangga membuat telinga Nyonya Choi berdesing sehingga ia yang sedang menonton drama langsung menoleh.

"Seungcheol, Mingyu, hati-hati.."

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_!" " _Ne_ , _Imo_!"

Mereka berebutan seperti anak kecil saat ingin membuka pintu. Namun, ketika pintu rumah terbuka, Seungcheol membelalakkan mata.

Astaga! Bidadari tadi pagi!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jika saja ini seperti yang ada di film romansa, lagu Charlie Puth berjudul "Marvin Gaye" pasti cocok menjadi _backsound_ pertemuan mereka sekarang.

Jisoo sama kagetnya, dia belum siap melihat Seungcheol, jadi ia hanya diam mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mematung di ambang pintu bersama pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Di mana pizza kami?" si Jangkung bersuara. Jisoo terhenyak bingung, pizza? Pizza apa? "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kami kan memesan pizza!"

"M _-mian_?" Jisoo memiringkan kepala sedikit, "Pizza apa? Aku tidak tahu,"

"Jadi, kau bukan pengantar pizza?" tanya Mingyu, nada suaranya terdengar kesal, membuat Jisoo makin tidak enak. "lantas kau siapa?"

"Ah, aku ke sini ingin mengambil piring," jawab pemuda berambut oranye itu pelan. Takut pada tubuh jangkung Mingyu.

Jangan tanya Seungcheol, dia masih mematung, bahkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Piring? Piring apa, _Hy_ ung?" tanya Mingyu menyenggol Seungcheol sedikit keras. Seungcheol yang masih dalam kondisi sama kini menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan melupakan segala hal, termasuk pizza. "Piring apa maksudmu?"

Jisoo sedikit tersentak, astaga, si Jangkung berambut abu-abu ini lantang sekali, bisa-bisa telinganya pengang kalau begini caranya, "Tadi pagi aku meninggalkan piring di rumah ini,"

" _Hyung_! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Mingyu jengkel pada Seungcheol yang masih menatapi Jisoo. "cepat bawakan piringnya! Kenapa kau malah diam?!"

Seungcheol tersadar, ia menolehkan kepala ke Mingyu, matanya berkilat-kilat marah, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal piringnya!"

Akhirnya, kedua pemuda yang berada di hadapan Jisoo itu malah bertengkar satu sama lain, meninggalkan Jisoo menatap mereka bingung.

' _Kenapa mereka malah perang mulut?_ ' batin Jisoo mundur selangkah, takut kalau-kalau Seungcheol atau si Jangkung main pukul.

Di tengah keributan tersebut, Nyonya Choi muncul membawa _remote_. Saat beliau melihat Jisoo yang ketakutan melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar, ia menjerit kegirangan. "Astagaaa! Jisoo-yaaa!" beliau bahkan menerobos Seungcheol dan Mingyu yang terdiam menatap tuan rumah sedang memeluk Jisoo.

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandang, sementara Mingyu menaikkan alis.

" _Imo_ kenal dengannya?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba. Nyonya Choi merangkul bahu Jisoo sayang, sedang yang dirangkul hanya meringis imut.

Tolong seseorang bawakan tabung oksigen karena Choi Seungcheol terkena asma tingkat akut.

"Dia tetangga sebelah rumah, Gyu. Ada apa kau kemari, Soo?" tanya Nyonya Choi berbinar-binar.

Jisoo menggaruk tengkuk, canggung, "Ibu menyuruhku mengambil piring," jawabnya pelan, matanya bahkan mengarah ke sandal yang tengah ia pakai.

"Oooohh piring tadi pagi yaaa? Sebentar, Seungcheol! Ambil piring yang Ibu cuci tadi!"

Seungcheol tersadar lagi, "Piring yang mana?"

"Tsk, kau ini memang tidak bisa diandalkan," Nyonya Choi menyerah dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil piring Jisoo. Meninggalkan Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan Jisoo dalam satu kondisi. Canggung abis.

Mingyu membuka suara, "Jisoo ya?"

Jisoo refleks mundur saat namanya dipanggil, "N- _ne_."

"Namaku Mingyu."

"N- _ne_ , aku tahu," Jisoo mengangguk takut. Dia mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Seungcheol tetapi sepertinya itu malapetaka yang besar karena pemuda berambut hitam tersebut juga menatapnya balik. Akhirnya, ia mengalihkan pandang ke sekeliling teras keluarga Choi.

Kenapa Nyonya Choi lama sekali?! Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mencairkan suasana super duper canggung seperti ini. Mingyu juga tidak membantu, ia juga diam memandang ke Jisoo. Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya? Kaki pun mulai _kram_ karena terlalu lama berdiri.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Jisoo menggeleng cepat, waduh, dia terlihat ketakutan sekali. Mingyu menaikkan alis, lalu mengangkat bahu, "aku ke dalam deh, daripada cuma diam natapin nggak ada ngapa-ngapain," sindirnya melirik Seungcheol yang masih menatap Jisoo, kemudian ia berlalu.

 _Shit_ …

Jisoo tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ditinggal berdua sama Seungcheol yang tingkahnya mirip _psikopat_ dan om-om mesum benar-benar membuat gerah dan takut setengah mampus. Tapi, kalau dia pergi sekarang, piringnya bagaimana? Dia tidak mau balik ke sini untuk alasan yang konyol.

Akhirnya, Nyonya Choi datang membawa piring, beliau tersenyum sangat cerah, "Maaf ya lama, Soo. Bilang pada Ibumu, kami sangat suka kue berasnya, apalagi Seungcheol makan paling banyak, padahal dia tidak suka makanan pedas,"

" _Eomma_ …" geram Seungcheol bersuara dalam. Nyonya Choi tertawa kecil, menggoda putra bungsunya sambil menaik-turunkan alis.

Pemuda manis tersebut meringis sembari menerima piring, ia membungkukkan tubuh sopan, " _Ne, gamsahamnida, Imo_.."

"Kalau tadi pagi kau tidak pergi duluan, pasti tidak akan ke sini sore hari," Nyonya Choi tersenyum, Jisoo merona merah, malu karena kabur begitu saja. Oke, salahkan sikap Seungcheol yang aneh bin ajaib, dan rengekan kasur yang terdengar dari kamarnya.

Seungcheol masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, tapi tidak seaneh tadi, Jisoo menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil, biarlah dia bersikap sopan sebentar, ada Nyonya Choi soalnya! Kan tidak mungkin, dia bersikap judes yang merupakan sifat aslinya.

"Jisoo pamit dulu, _Imo_ , Seungcheol- _sshi_.." ia membungkuk sedikit, dan pergi angkat kaki dari teras keluarga Choi. Sesaat, ketika ia sampai di luar pagar, ia menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya, dia bisa bebas. Pokoknya dia tak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Choi! Apalagi anaknya! Hiyyy! Jisoo kembali melanjutkan langkah ke rumah, dan berniat untuk bersantai di balkon kamar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pengantar pizza tiba di kediaman Choi setengah jam setelah kepergian Jisoo. Kini keluarga Choi ditambah Mingyu yang menjabat sebagai teman Seungcheol, sedang asyik melahap roti khas Italia tersebut ditemani acara televisi yang terkenal.

"Tadi ada Jisoo ya, _Yeobo_?" tanya Tuan Choi membuka percakapan.

Nyonya Choi mengangguk, " _Ne_ , dia ingin mengambil piring yang tadi pagi dia kasih,"

"Haha, untung manis," komentar Tuan Choi yang disetujui Nyonya Choi dan Seungcheol yang terbatuk-batuk. Beliau menyeringitkan dahi saat melihat putra bungsunya sibuk menandas habis cola, bahkan Mingyu saja bingung sendiri tapi tak menghiraukan. "Kau kenapa, Cheol?"

"Biasa… kalau bidadarinya sudah diomongin, suka gitu responnya," balas Nyonya Choi mengigit pizza kembali, Seungcheol memutar mata malas. Bukan salahnya kalau Jisoo memang mirip seperti bidadari. Em, berambut oranye.

"Bidadari siapa?" tanya Mingyu akhirnya penasaran.

Tuan Choi sibuk menahan tawa, "Seungcheol mengira Jisoo bidadari, makanya dia berani menghabiskan kue beras pemberian Ibunya, padahal kau kan tidak tahan pedas, Cheol,"

"Tsk," balas Seungcheol tidak menjawab apa-apa, oke, berarti dia tidak mengelak komentar sang Ayah.

Mingyu menaikkan satu alis, "Bidadari darimana? Rambutnya kan pendek, _Hyung_! Kalau bidadari itu rambutnya panjang, jadi kalau dikibas.." si Jangkung menirukan salah satu model sampo yang mengibaskan rambut, "kecantikannya makin keluar.."

Seungcheol hanya menendang kakinya, "Itu bidadari versimu, Bodoh."

"Yak! _Hyung_! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Semua orang punya versi yang berbeda-beda!"

"Tapi, rata-rata bidadari rambutnya panjang!"

Mereka mulai bertengkar sampai-sampai Nyonya Choi memasukkan satu potong pizza ke mulut masing-masing agar tidak membuat keributan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua ini bersahabat kalau berkelahi saja tak pernah habis?

Dasar anak-anak SMA!

Mingyu mengunyah pizza yang diberikan, ia melirik Seungcheol sadis, "Untung aku baik, _Hyung_!"

"Kalau kau baik, kau akan mencuci kakiku sekarang," balas Seungcheol dengan mulut penuh pizza. Yap, laki-laki tidak pernah peduli dengan kejorokan yang mereka punya.

"Sudah-sudah! Habiskan pizza kalian! Kalau mulai perang mulut lagi, Ibu ambil sisa pizza yang lain!"

" _Andwae, Eomma_!"

" _Andwae, Imo_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seungcheol membuka pakaian setelah sampai di kamar, hari sudah menjelang malam, dan Mingyu berhasil dipulangkan Seungcheol dengan ancaman akan menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan saat latihan basket nanti, kini pemuda berambut hitam tersebut ingin bersiap mandi. Namun, dari balik gorden tipis di jendela yang menghadap ke samping rumah Jisoo, ia bisa melihat Jisoo sedang memetik gitar.

Bukan Seungcheol namanya kalau tidak mengintip pemuda manis itu terlebih dahulu. Jisoo pasti tidak akan menyadarinya karena jarak antara jendela kamar dan balkon lumayan jauh, jadi Seungcheol bebas melihat apapun.

Meskipun tidak mendengar petikan senar, atau suara Jisoo yang ia perkirakan merdu seperti _angel_ , _yeah_ , ia tetap bisa memperhatikan pemuda yang sebaya dengannya itu. Senyuman lebar bagai orang yang sedang jatuh cinta terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Seungcheol tidak tahu, tapi dia tampak senang karena beruntung memiliki kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Jisoo, bidadarinya.

.

.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

.

.

Masih mau dilanjutin?

Banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian semua, para pendukung cheolsoo, _restiana; yfriend; sheerin; TaTianTae; wukim9091; byul173; bonablebleyu; Aaanbidden9498; rena anaknya babeh; tutihandayani; yyenass; Gigi Onta; Bamie Joo; cheolsoo rise; PinkeuShuu; hongjisoo97; Gstiff; KissKris; youngchanl; MyNameX; Reii; Peach Prince;_ _thal.j; haechanoona; BlueChoa98; Vioolyt_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini. Terutama orang-orang yang gue paksa baca hahaha _peace_ ^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan mohon maaf kalau ada yang mengecewakan di hati kalian /deep bow/ ~ppyong~ /kabur ke dorm seventeen/ (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Lazy Sunday pt.3

.

.

 _BarbieLuKai_

.

.

* * *

A/n : _too much_ kata 'cabe' _because Yoon Jeonghan is a cabe right_? Dan, buat yang mengharapkan _first move_ -nya Seungcheol, harap bersabar karena mereka baru pertama kali ketemu, kan nggak mungkin langsung _straight forward_ , soalnya gue menekankan blank!seungcheol, makanya agak lama pendekatannya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

* * *

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya ini belum terlalu pagi, tapi rumah Jisoo bagai kebakaran jenggot kalau sudah menyangkut senin. Padahal penghuni di sana hanya ada Jisoo dan Nyonya Hong, tetap saja rasanya seperti sepuluh orang yang menempati.

Jisoo terganggu akan suara alarm, tangannya terulur pada benda mungil yang bergerak tersebut sembari mencari tombol ' _off_ ' atau menjatuhkannya ke lantai biar mati sendiri.

BRAK

Nyonya Hong tersengal-sengal, rambut panjang sebahunya tampak acak-acakan karena terlalu sibuk menyiapkan pekerjaannya di pagi hari. Sebelumnya, dia berharap putra semata wayangnya ini bangun, tetapi mendapati tubuh langsing berambut oranye sedang beradem ayem dalam selimut merah muda bergambar, amarahnya memuncak.

"YAK! HONG JISOO! HARI INI KAU SEKOLAH!"

Jisoo beranjak duduk, spontan dan refleks. Rasa kantuk hilang seketika mendengar kata "sekolah" dan "hari ini".

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya celingak-celinguk mencari jam. Nyonya Hong mendengus.

"Tanya saja pada mayat alarm-mu!" kemudian beliau pergi seraya menutup pintu kamar keras. Jisoo menyeringitkan dahi. Dih, sewot amat Ibunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selesai mandi, sambil mengeringkan rambut oranye kesayangan, ia mulai melakukan perawatan pada kulit. Mengusap _lotion_ pada tangan, kaki, dan leher, menyemprot _deodorant_ , dan parfum di sekujur tubuh. Benar-benar persiapan sekali. Dia memasang seragam SMA Pledis, lalu merapikan rambut. Style apa yang harus ia kenakan? Menutup kening atau diberi gel?

Ah, bodo amat. Akhirnya, Jisoo mengoleskan gel rambut dan mulai menata rambutnya dengan teliti di depan cermin, menaikkan beberapa helai, mengesampingkan sedikit sampai ia puas melihat penampilannya. (Anggap aja Jisoo di MV Mansae)

"Biar dinaikkan sampai ke angkasa pun, tetap saja manis," Jisoo tidak tahu komentar dari ibunya ini bersifat negatif atau positif, ketika mendengarnya, ia hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang.." pemuda berambut oranye tersebut mengangguk dan mengecup pipi sang Ibu, bergegas membawa langkah keluar pagar, saat ia menutup gerbang itu, seseorang melakukan hal yang sama sehingga tak sadar ia menoleh.

Seungcheol menatapnya dalam diam, sementara Jisoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Lumayan juga penampilan tetangga barunya, seragam sekolah dengan rambut hitam cepak ke atas.

Eyy, Jisoo tidak sedang memujinya, kan?

" _Annyeong_!" sapa pemuda manis tersebut menganggukkan kepala, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Kepala yang disapa malah bergerak ke sana kemari membuat Jisoo menyeringitkan dahi. Siapa lagi yang dia sapa selain Seungcheol? Hantu?

Tanpa angin ataupun hujan, Seungcheol membalikkan badan dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Jisoo yang kini terbengong-bengong akan sikap anehnya. Kemudian, si Oranye mencibir sewot, "Giliran ramah aja, malah kabur, dasar buang-buang rezeki!" ia melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju halte terdekat tanpa memikirkan kelakuan tetangganya di pagi hari.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampai di sekolah, Jisoo disambut Jeonghan yang pagi-pagi sudah histeris. Huft, apa salah dia jadi bisa berteman sama Jeonghan?

"Yuhu~~ Jisoo-ya!"

Jisoo menghampiri bangku mereka yang terletak di pojok kelas dekat jendela dan menghempaskan bokongnya, lalu ia mendelik garang pada Jeonghan, "Apa?"

"Hanya memastikan sepupuku yang baik dan manis ini sampai di sekolah dengan selamat," ujarnya sambil mengerling-ngerling aneh. Cih, dasar bob jadi-jadian. Sebenarnya dia laki-laki atau perempuan sih?

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendengus, "Kau tidak salah makan? Jangan-jangan sarapan Imo beracun,"

"Dih, sori ya Jis, memangnya sarapan buatanmu… lagipula kau kan belum cerita kalau kau ke rumah Seungcheol kemarin sore," kini sepupunya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

Pasti ini ulah Nyonya Hong.

Jisoo menyiapkan buku, tak langsung menjawab, bahkan kayaknya tidak mau menjawab, tetapi Jeonghan bergelayutan manja di lengan membuat risih seketika, "Jeong, lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau cerita,"

Dia melototkan mata, "Apa istimewanya sih? Kan hanya mengambil piring!"

"Tapi Seokjin Imo bilang kau sudah setengah jam di sana dan belum pulang-pulang. Memangnya ngambil piring harus naik kereta dulu, eoh?" Jeonghan menaik-turunkan alis, menantang Jisoo sedangkan Jisoo menghela napas kasar.

Cerita tidak? Cerita atau tidak? Apa keuntungannya kalau cerita? Yang ada Yoon Cabe Han malah histeris seperti biasa dan bilang, 'Akhirnya _ada seseorang yang lebih berarti dari gitarmu_!' dan mereka akan diperhatikan atau dicap sebagai 'Cabe yang bersepupu' hanya karena dirinya.

Jisoo bergidik, _no, no, no_ , dia tidak mau menempel terus pada Jeonghan walau sebenarnya cuma dia yang dekat dengannya.

"Jisoooo~~~"

"Berisik, Han."

Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibir sementara Jisoo hanya meliriknya sadis, "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku tidak akan memberimu tiket pertandingan Wen Junhui minggu ini,"

Mendengar nama Wen Junhui, Jisoo membelalakkan mata, panik. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu sepupunya kuat-kuat sehingga Jeonghan meringis kesakitan. "Wen Junhui akan bertanding?! Jeonghan, kita harus datang! KITA HARUS NONTON!"

"Diam, Oren!" kini Jeonghan yang membentaknya seraya melepaskan diri. Dasar Jisoo _freak_! Giliran Wen Junhui saja, laju dari saklar!

 _For your information_ , Wen Junhui adalah kapten basket SMA Pledis. Dia anak kelas 2 asal Cina. Dulunya sih artis, tapi semenjak tinggal di Korea, dia lebih memilih sekolah dibanding akting. Daaann, Hong Jisoo kita yang judes macam cabai Thailand ini punya sedikit, sedikit loh ya, rasa suka pada kapten basket sekolah. Bahkan, ia tak pernah melewatkan pertandingannya satu pun. Itu sedikit atau memang suka, Jis? *dihajar Jisoo* Walaupun dia belum pernah mengobrol dengannya, Jisoo suka salah tingkah kalau Junhui dekat-dekat.

Sekarang, Jisoo memohon-mohon pada sepupunya agar memberikannya tiket. Jeonghan? Bak ratu jahanam _like he used to be_ , mengangkat dagu dan tersenyum angkuh.

"Jeonghan, kumohon… berikan tiketnya padaku…"

"Tidak, Hong Ji. Kau sudah berani melawanku, aku tidak mau memberimu tiket biar seujung garis sekalipun!"

Jisoo memasang tampang sedih yang sialnya menggemaskan. Ini nih yang Jeonghan tidak suka, pas bagian dia yang _aegyo_ , Jisoo tak pernah luluh bahkan mengatainya mirip burung, tapi pas Jisoo, kenapa dia langsung luluh sih?

Jeonghan menghembuskan napas panjang, tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah tiket pertandingan. Kertas mungil itu bagaikan emas di mata Jisoo, ia sudah ingin mengambil tapi kalah cepat dari gerakan tangan Jeonghan. " _No, no, no_. Seungcheol dulu, baru ini.."

Jisoo menyeringitkan dahi, "Kau menginginkannya? Ambil saja, tidak ada urusannya denganku," matanya tak luput dari tiket yang digenggam Jeonghan.

"Bukan itu, Oranye. Maksudku, cerita kemarin sore," Lama-lama Jeonghan jadi ingin menghantam kepala Jisoo ke dinding terdekat. Untung imut, kalau tidak, UGH!

"Cerita apa sih? Tidak penting, tahu!"

" _Araseo_. Aku akan berikan ini ke Doyoon," Jeonghan beranjak berdiri, sedangkan Jisoo membulatkan mata. Tidak, jangan sampai tiket emasnya diambil Jang Doyoon! Makanya, dia menarik ujung rambut bob Jeonghan keras hingga pemuda cantik tersebut terpekik kaget.

"Brengsek! Sakit, Jis!"

Pemuda manis itu mengeraskan tarikannya hingga Jeonghan terdongak, "Kalau kau berani memberikannya, jangan harap rambutmu masih utuh besok!"

"Lepas, Jis! Kita jadi pusat perhatian nih!" rongrong Jeonghan melepaskan diri, biar Jisoo manis kayak gula, tapi tarikannya sekuat atlit sumo.

Memang benar kata-kata Jeonghan, kini siswa-siswi kelas mereka tampak memperhatikan. Ada yang tersenyam-senyum aneh, ada yang saling berbisik, ada pula yang menatap mereka bingung.

Jisoo tidak peduli, dia cuma mau tiket itu! dan kalau Jeonghan benar-benar memberikannya pada nenek lampir cabe India macam Doyoon, dia tidak terima seumur hidup dan akan menggundul kepala Jeonghan!

Akhirnya, Jeonghan menyerah, ia menjejalkan kertas kecil tersebut ke wajah Jisoo sehingga Jisoo melepaskan jambakannya. Bisa lepas ubun-ubun Jeonghan kalau dia tetap memaksa, kini ia hanya mendelik sangar pada sepupunya yang sedang histeris sambil mengecupi permukaan kertas.

Hong Jisoo sarap!

"Mereka akan melawan siapa?" tanya Jisoo memasukkan tiket emasnya ke dalam tas. Jeonghan memutar mata malas, tangannya sibuk merapikan kembali helaian rambut yang ditarik Jisoo. "makanya jangan suka nyari masalah duluan," cibir Jisoo melanjutkan.

Pemuda berambut bob tersebut melototkan mata, "Kalau kau bukan sepupuku, sudah kubasmi wajah sok manismu itu!"

Jisoo menjulurkan lidah, tidak takut. "Jadi, siapa lawan mereka?"

"SMA Hanlim," jawab Jeonghan menyisir rambut. Jisoo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Tim basket SMA Hanlim terkenal dengan pemain yang tampan-tampan, biar yang pendek sekalipun tetap tampan. Yah, SMA Pledis juga punya sih, tapi tidak sebanyak SMA Hanlim. Dan kemampuan sekolah Hanlim juga lumayan.

"Tenang saja, demi Wen Junhui, aku akan datang!"

Jeonghan hanya melirik malas, "Itupun kalau kau tidak begadang malamnya, Jis.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat hari pertandingan tiba.

Jisoo bergelung dalam selimut. Tak dipedulikannya bunyi alarm ataupun nada dering ponsel yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Rintik-rintik gerimis membasahi bumi seolah-olah menulikan pendengarannya dari hal apapun.

Sepertinya dia melupakan satu hal. Dan ia juga kelihatan tidak peduli, melainkan semakin menenggelamkan wajah manisnya ke dalam bantal dan bernapas teratur. Tidak terdengar suara alarm ataupun nada dering, suasana menjadi sepi dan hening sehingga Jisoo terlelap lebih dalam.

BRAK

"YAK! HONG JISOO!"

Suara bariton Jeonghan, tidak seperti biasa, menggema di penjuru ruangan bercat biru muda tersebut. Jisoo menyeringitkan dahi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jeonghan muncul di mimpinya? Oh, kenapa wajahnya begitu sangar?

Belum pertanyaan terjawab, sebuah guling menghantam wajahnya. Jisoo terjengit dan refleks beranjak bangun. Matanya yang sipit kini membulat sempurna saat melihat tatapan marah dari sepupunya. Apa? Ada apa ini? Di mana dia? kenapa ada ratu jahanam di sini?!

"KATANYA NONTON WEN JUNHUI!"

Jisoo terhenyak mencerna teriakan Jeonghan, sedetik kemudian ia menghempaskan selimut, "ASTAGA! JAM BERAPA INI?!"

"SETENGAH JAM SEBELUM PERTANDINGAN, BODOH! CEPAT SANA MANDI!" Jeonghan menarik paksa sepupunya dan mendorong tubuh langsing tersebut ke kamar mandi. Lalu, ia duduk di kasur Jisoo seraya merogoh ponsel. Semoga mereka tidak terlambat. Dasar Jisoo dan sifat pemalasnya yang luar biasa.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Jisoo sudah siap dengan pakaian. Dia tidak sempat lagi menata rambutnya karena Jeonghan benar-benar mirip nenek-nenek habis kecurian _bra_ , cerewet minta ampun! Bahkan, ia juga melupakan roti selai disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi. Mereka berlari keluar rumah menuju halte untuk menaiki bus.

Pertandingan diadakan di sekolah Hanlim, tepatnya di auditorium. Mereka berhasil masuk dan mendapat tempat duduk di barisan tengah. Persis menghadap ke lapangan basket. Sorai-sorai riuh penonton dari SMA Pledis maupun Hanlim sendiri membuat telinga Jisoo sedikit pengang. Tapi, dia memang sudah begitu antusias mengenai pertandingan ini, hanya karena hari minggu adalah hari sakral, jadi ia melupakan semuanya.

Para pemain bergegas memasuki lapangan. Mereka membentuk barisan sempurna sehingga Jisoo tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. Wen Junhui dengan balutan bandana dan _sleeveless_ _jersey_ yang dikenakannya sekarang membuat jantung Jisoo berdetak tak keruan.

Namun, ketika ia melihat ke barisan pemain SMA Hanlim, ia menyeringitkan dahi. Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya dia kenal si Jangkung berambut abu-abu! Yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua! Bukankah itu Mingyu?!

Kalau itu Mingyu, Jisoo memanjangkan leher, berusaha mencari orang yang lain. Dan benar saja! Ada Seungcheol!

Seungcheol tidak melihatnya karena sibuk melirik pemain lawan, Jisoo menaikkan alis. Jadi, Choi Seungcheol anak SMA Hanlim? Dan pemain basket? Dia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak.

Bunyi peluit terdengar, suara riuh penonton makin nyaring. Wen Junhui mendapatkan bola, Jisoo dan Jeonghan berteriak senang. Namun, Seungcheol berhasil menepis _dribble -_ nya, hingga kedua sepupu tersebut memekik kesal. ' _Dasar perusak suasana_!' batin Jisoo berapi-api. Kemudian, tetangga barunya mengoper ke salah satu pemain, terjadilah _shoot_. SMA Hanlim berteriak kegirangan karena mencetak skor pertama. Sementara pendukung SMA Pledis berusaha untuk tidak marah.

Bola dilempar dari pemain Hanlim, Junhui maju untuk menangkap, ia men _dribble_ seraya berlari mendekati ring lawan, merasa bahaya karena Seungcheol maju menghadang, ia memantulkan bola tersebut ke salah satu pemain di dekat ring, Taeyong. Taeyong menangkap bola dan melompat melakukan _slam dunk_ , SMA Pledis berhasil mencetak skor.

Permainan berlanjut dengan panas. Komporan demi komporan dari dua sekolah berbeda tersebut membuat suasana auditorium terasa berkeringat. Jisoo saja sempat merasakan bulir keringat yang jatuh ke hidung mancungnya, ia terus menyemangati Junhui meskipun tahu Junhui tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi, permainan Seungcheol juga bagus. Oke, Jisoo akui, pemuda itu sangat gesit biarpun pendek. Dia memang tidak mencetak skor tapi dengan tubuh bongsornya, ia berhasil menghadang siapapun.

Kenapa Jisoo jadi memikirkan Seungcheol?!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seungcheol tersengal-sengal setelah lelah berlari ke sana kemari. Dia menjaga di satu sisi kalau-kalau teman satu timnya ingin mengoper, atau lawan ingin mengoper. Karena bola tidak berada di dekatnya, ia sempat mengamati kursi penonton dari ujung ke ujung.

Ketika matanya menangkap ke kursi penonton dimana SMA Pledis sedang bersorak menyemangati, ia mematung melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Sedang menjerit-jerit, bahkan bergerak-gerak tidak santai.

Jisoo! Itu Jisoo! Bidadarinya!

"SEUNGCHEOL, AWAS!"

BUGH

Apa dia sekarang di surga?

.

.

* * *

.

.

tobecontinued

Jangan timpuk gue karena masukkin adegan paling _mainstream_ sedunia. Yang tanya soal sekolah Jisoo dan Seungcheol, sudah terjawab kan? Yang mau pendekatan mereka, sabar. Karakter Seungcheol di sini memang gue buat kayak lemot-lemot gitu, dan Jisoo yang ' _cih, mana peduli gue sama lu_ tapi masih sempat mikirin'. Jadi, pendekatan mereka rada lama, tapi dijamin habis itu banyak cheolsoo, serius. Awal-awal masih bengong gak jelas, nanti kalo Seungcheol udah pede, dia bisa kok dekatin Jisoo.

Eniwei, terima kasih banyak buat semua reader yang sudah mau baca, yang mereview, yang menyuruh untuk melanjutkan, yang mem _favorite_ , yang nge _follow,_ yang mau berurusan dengan ff ini _love you so much_.

Maaf juga kalau misalnya banyak yang kecewa sama apdetan ff ini, karena author harus hiatus selama beberapa bulan kemarin.

Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Lazy Sunday pt.4

.

.

 _BarbieLuKai_

.

.

* * *

A/n : _too much_ kata 'cabe' _because Yoon Jeonghan is a cabe right_? Dan, buat yang mengharapkan _first move_ -nya Seungcheol, harap bersabar karena mereka baru pertama kali ketemu, kan nggak mungkin langsung _straight forward_ , soalnya gue menekankan blank!seungcheol, makanya agak lama pendekatannya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

DAN MAAF BARU UPDATE :" SEMOGA MASIH ADA YANG MAU BACA

* * *

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suasana lapangan hening seketika. Seungcheol terkapar di atas lantai _maple_ , mata tertutup sempurna dan rasa sakit menjalar ke saraf otak sehingga tak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak mendengar sorai-sorai para pemain Hanlim yang panik, ataupun penonton yang riuh karena insiden ini, ia bahkan tidak merasa tubuhnya sudah dibopong keluar lapangan.

Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini, wajah Jisoo malah muncul?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jisoo masih tidak percaya.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali setelah Seungcheol berhasil disingkirkan, Junhui mendapat bola dan mulai mengoper ke teman satu tim. Tubuh pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang duduk itu tampak bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba cemas, kan hanya Seungcheol, bukan Junhui! Pujaan hatinya itu sedang berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan untuk meraih kemenangan, tapi di bangku penonton ia malah bergoyang-goyang seperti cacing kepanasan.

Jeonghan juga tidak membantu, ia terus meneriaki pemain Pledis sehingga tak sadar bahwa sepupunya tidak ikut bersorak. Jisoo masih bergeliatan, sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Kan tidak mungkin seseorang memasukkan kecoa di dalam bajunya jadi dia bergerak-gerak seperti ini.

"Jeonghan, aku ke toilet ya!"

Jeonghan menoleh, tidak mengerti, "Kok tiba-tiba?"

"Kebelet nih," Jisoo menekan-nekan bagian perut sambil memasang wajah minta dikasihani, sedangkan si rambut bob tersebut mengangguk, dan memfokuskan ke pertandingan lagi. Tapi, Jisoo masih duduk di sana, bingung, membuat Jeonghan menoleh kembali, "Kau minta ditemani, Jis? Astaga, kau kan sudah besar!"

"Bukan itu, brengsek!" umpat Jisoo melototkan mata, "aku kan tidak tahu toiletnya dimana!"

"Tanya saja kalau kau sudah di luar. Sudah sana! Jangan merusak konsentrasi!" usir Jeonghan mendorong si oranye beranjak dari kursinya. Beberapa penonton tampak marah karena Jisoo hanya berdiri sembarang hingga menutupi pandangan mereka, melihat makian dan tangan penonton yang melambai-lambai, Jisoo pada akhirnya pergi keluar dari barisan.

Dia mengutuk diri sendiri saat keluar dari _auditorium_. Salahkan hati nuraninya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menjenguk Seungcheol, yang sekarang tak tahu ada di mana, ciee, kayak lirik lagu aja Jis, *digampar*.

Langkah kaki Jisoo mengarah tanpa tujuan, sisi timur auditorium adalah gedung sekolah Hanlim sendiri, dia masuk ke sekolah yang sepi tersebut sambil melihat-lihat tempat seperti UKS atau ruang kesehatan.

SMA Hanlim adalah sekolah _elite_ , berbeda dengan SMA Pledis. Rata-rata anak yang bersekolah di Hanlim ini seperti turunan bangsawan, walaupun itu hanya ada di cerita, yah anggap ajalah begitu. Jisoo pernah mendaftar di sini, tapi, tidak lulus, karena ujian masuknya saja setingkat sekolah Eropa.

Tunggu dulu- berarti Seungcheol termasuk pintar dong?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Seungcheol, sudah lima belas menit sejak Jisoo meninggalkan Junhui di lapangan demi mencari tetangganya, duh, dia juga bingung kenapa dia jadi perhatian? Dan sudah lima belas menit juga dia berjalan mengelilingi sekolah besar ini tidak menemukan apapun.

Ketika kepalanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap kata, ia menemukan toilet pria. Sudahlah, Seungcheol juga tidak akan mati biar Jisoo tidak menjenguk sekalipun. Lihat saja nanti sampai rumah. Akhirnya, Jisoo hanya masuk toilet untuk mengaca sebentar. Yah, hitung-hitung kalau pertandingan sudah selesai, ia bisa mencari perhatian ke pemain Pledis, muahaha.

Seseorang di dalam toilet menatapnya dengan tanda tanya, ia tidak mengacuhkan melainkan sibuk menata penampilan. Dirasa masih ditatap, ia melirik dari pantulan.

"Bukan anak Hanlim ya?" tanya orang itu, tatapannya begitu sinis.

Jisoo menggeleng, lalu mencuci tangan. Tidak, dia tidak takut pada kerdil berambut merah muda ini. Lagipula, sekolah macam apa yang membolehkan anak SD nyasar ke sini?

Si kerdil mendengus pelan dan berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Jisoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjambak atau menggampar wajahnya. Apa salah dia jadi disinisin begitu? pemuda berambut oranye tersebut keluar dari toilet dan meneruskan perjalanan. Saat melewati satu kelas, ia berhenti.

' _ **Ruang Kesehatan'**_

Pasti ini yang dia cari. Dia melongok ke dalam lewat kaca dan terhenyak saat si kerdil berambut merah muda tadi sedang duduk menghadap Seungcheol yang berbaring.

JADI SEUNGCHEOL SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?

Jisoo tidak bisa bergerak, dia masih mengintip dari kaca pintu, melihat bagaimana si kerdil (berhentilah mengolok orang, Jis) menaruh _ice_ _pack_ di hidung Seungcheol yang lebam, oke, Jisoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi kasihan, dan si rambut merah muda itu tampak mengomel panjang lebar padanya. Seungcheol? Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena tertutup kain, tapi ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak suka dimarahi.

 _Entahlah_ , Jisoo mengangkat bahu, Seungcheol sudah ada yang ngurus, jadi ini bukan kewajiban dia untuk menjenguk. Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar menjauhi ruang kesehatan karena Wen Junhui pasti menunggunya. Coret, bukan Wen Junhui, tapi Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Hyung_ memang keterlaluan,"

Seungcheol memutar mata malas, "Bukan salahku, Ji,"

Jihoon menaruh es batu yang terbalut kain lagi ke wajah Seungcheol, "Pasti karena tetangga kemarin.."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu diam saja, tidak menjawab. Dia meringis pelan saat Jihoon menekan permukaan wajahnya, "Dia datang ke pertandingan," jawab Seungcheol pada akhirnya.

"Bukan untuk melihat _hyung_ kan?"

Lama-lama Seungcheol jadi ingin menjejalkan _ice pack_ ke Jihoon. Seenaknya saja ngomong begitu, tapi memang benar juga sih. "I..ya, dia anak Pledis,"

Si rambut merah muda mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh, _hyung_ bilang dia berambut oranye kan? Tadi di toilet aku bertemu dengan orang berambut oranye, judes,"

Seungcheol membelalakkan mata, "Seriusan?"

"Dua rius, _hyung_.." Jihoon mengangguk kuat-kuat, "padahal dia tidak manis sepertiku, kenapa _hyung_ menyukainya?"

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala Jihoon hingga pemuda pendek tersebut menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau manis darimana? Alay sih iya," gerutu Seungcheol mendengus, Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir. Tahu _hyung_ nya bakal luluh kalau dia sudah begini. Benar saja, tangan Seungcheol terulur mengusap kepalanya sayang walaupun tidak ikhlas. "kau seharusnya beruntung karena aku menyayangimu, Jihoon-ah,"

Sementara Jihoon hanya tersenyum manis, "Tapi, aku hanya sayang pada Soonyoung, blueekk~" setelah melempar kain berisi es batu ke wajah Seungcheol sehabis mengejeknya, ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah kesakitan itu.

Sial, Jihoon sialan. Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk menghukum pacarnya sehabis pertandingan ini selesai.

Ugh~ Jisoo~~ gara-gara kau, Seungcheol jadi menderita begini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat Jisoo kembali, pertandingan telah usai. Sedikit disayangkan karena Jisoo ketinggalan berita. Benar-benar membuang waktu. Tahu gini, seharusnya dia mendekam saja di bawah selimut kalau tidak melihat Wen Junhui mencetak skor terakhir. AAAAHHHH kesaaaaalllll.

Jeonghan menarik Jisoo untuk bertemu para pemain Pledis. Jisoo mematung saat Junhui menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

" _Gomawo_ Jisoo _sunbae_ sudah datang.." Junhui membungkuk sopan, sedangkan Jisoo sudah membeku dari tadi. Jisoo… _sunbae_ … AAAAAHHHHHH! Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk atau warna wajahnya sekarang, yang jelas Junhui benar-benar tampan di hadapannya. "Jisoo _sunbae_?"

"Ah, n- _ne_?" Jisoo salting.

Junhui tersenyum lagi, "Aku tahu Jisoo _sunbae_ selalu menyaksikan pertandinganku,"

Jisoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bagaimana Junhui bisa tahu? Padahal, dia selalu menyembunyikan diri ketika Jeonghan mengajaknya menemui pemain basket Pledis. Jisoo tidak merespon, bingung mau jawab apa. Matanya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Junhui juga tidak memaksa, ia berbalik saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Jisoo juga ikutan melihat, dan melebarkan mata.

JANG DOYOON!

Doyoon tersenyum pada Junhui, "Boleh minta foto?"

Kapten basket tersebut mengangguk, Doyoon sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Jisoo sehingga si rambut Oranye tambah emosi. Dia mengepalkan tangan, bersiap menghajar nenek lampir yang sedang berfoto- MESRA?! Junhui merangkul Doyoon dan tersenyum tampan, tidak! Tidak! Wen Junhui hanya milik Jisoo seorang! JANG DOYOON! AWAS KAU!

Selesai mereka berfoto, Junhui pamit undur diri pada seniornya karena dipanggil pelatih, Jisoo menatap marah pada Doyoon yang memamerkan _Polaroid_ ke arahnya. Kemudian menjulurkan lidah dan melenggang pergi.

Tolong seseorang ambilkan batu karena Jisoo benar-benar ingin menghantam batok kepala Doyoon sekarang juga.

Di tengah emosi dan amarah dalam diri Jisoo, bahunya dicolek hingga ia berteriak kesal. "APA?!"

Mingyu hampir terjungkal, membuat Jisoo menutup mulut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau si Jangkung ini menghampirinya, pemuda manis tersebut membungkuk sopan seraya mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

" _Gwaenchana, hyung_ , aku tidak apa kok,"

Jisoo menggigit bibir, " _Mian_ , Mingyu- _sshi_ , _jeongmal mianhae_ ,"

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil, "Santai aja, _hyung_. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya!"

"Aku bukan pemainnya," jawab si Oranye kikuk. Dia takut pada Mingyu yang bertubuh besar ini.

"Maksudku, untuk sekolahmu, _hyung_. Aku tahu hyung bukan pemainnya, kan kelihatan dari lapangan," Mingyu menaik-turunkan alis. Jisoo hanya diam menatap Mingyu, pikirannya _blank_ sekejap.

"JISOO!"

Jisoo dan Mingyu menoleh ke asal suara. Cih, Yoon Cabe Han. Dia sedang bersama salah satu pemain Pledis, melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh Jisoo ke sana. Jisoo hanya melototkan mata, lalu beralih ke Mingyu, "Aku ke sana ya, Gyu.."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Oke, _hyung_. Salamkan aku dengan yang berambut bob ya!"

Hah? Apa Jisoo tidak salah dengar? Dia hanya menyeringitkan dahi lalu pergi menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyaksikan sampai akhir?" tanya Taeyong pada Jisoo, si rambut Oranye hanya mendengus.

"Apa kau mau menampung pipisku hah?"

Taeyong tertawa kecil, "Duh, galak amat si Manis." Mendengar godaan temannya, Jisoo memutar mata malas.

Jeonghan berdeham, mencari perhatian, "Tadi kau bersama siapa, Soo?"

"Ah, itu Mingyu, temannya Seungcheol,"

"Seungcheol? Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Taeyong kepo, Jisoo mengangguk.

"Dia tetangga baru sebelah rumah,"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba melamun sampai-sampai jatuh pingsan begitu," pemain Pledis dengan rambut putih tersebut geleng-geleng kepala. Jeonghan yang mendapat informasi kalau ternyata itu Seungcheol membelalakkan mata.

"Itu Seungcheol? Yang tadi kena bola itu Seungcheol?!"

Jisoo mengangguk lagi, sudah berapa kali dia mengangguk? "Kau tidak tahu? Kan ada nama di balik _jersey_ -nya,"

Pemuda berambut bob tersebut berpikir sebentar, "Inisialnya , bodoh. Bukan Seungcheol,"

Kalau Taeyong tak ada di dekat mereka, Jisoo akan menjambak rambut Jeonghan hingga copot seluruhnya. Dia menahan diri dengan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Serahmu lah.." lalu Jisoo teringat kalau Mingyu menitip salam, "Mingyu menitip salam untukmu,"

"Mingyu siapa?"

"Mingyu yang bersamaku tadi, Yoon Jeonghan…" helaan napas terdengar kembali dari mulut Jisoo.

"Oh, yang tampan itu? ooh, baiklah, salam balik dari Yoon Jeonghan yang paling cantik di muka bumi,"

Taeyong dan Jisoo mendengus bersamaan. Kapan sih si Cabe ini sadar dan kembali normal?

Lama mereka bercerita hingga Jisoo merasa ngantuk dan memutus pembicaraan. "Ayo pulang, Jeong!"

"Oke, sampai jumpa di sekolah, Tae! Selamat ya!" Jeonghan melambaikan tangan, diikuti Jisoo yang ogah-ogahan. Dia bisa merasakan rengekan istrinya (baca: kasur) dan anak-anaknya (bantal, guling, selimut) yang meminta Jisoo untuk pulang. Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya di mana ayah mereka sekarang.

Yah, kebanyakan tidur di hari minggu bisa membuat seseorang jadi delulu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah gerbang SMA Hanlim. Jisoo menundukkan kepala karena rasa kantuk terus menyerang, sedangkan Jeonghan berceloteh bagaimana Wen Junhui dan Lee Taeyong mendominasi permainan.

"Jis, ada Seungcheol tuh."

Mendengar nama Seungcheol, Jisoo mendongak. Sosok Seungcheol yang ditemani Mingyu sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang. Seperti menunggu jemputan. Jisoo diam saja, selain mengantuk, dia juga tak mau dekat-dekat dengan kekasih orang.

"Oh, Jisoo _hyung_!"

Terlambat, ketika Jisoo sudah ingin kabur menarik Jeonghan, Mingyu malah memanggil. Jeonghan menatap sepupunya, sementara Jisoo menatapnya balik.

" _Hyung_ mau pulang? Ikut kami saja!"

"Tidak usah repot, Gyu. Kami bisa pulang naik bus,"

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum, "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dua bidadari pulang naik bus,"

Bukan Jisoo yang merasa tergombali, tapi Jeonghan yang sudah _klepek-klepek_ bagai jemuran ditiup angin. Bisa kita lihat dari gerakannya bagai cacing kepanasan. Berbeda dari Jisoo yang memutar mata malas.

Seungcheol jadi kikuk, ia mengangguk meyakinkan Jisoo. Mau tak mau, si Oranye setuju.

Tidak sadar kalau sepupunya sudah asyik mengobrol dengan Mingyu.

Cih, dasar Cabe tidak tahu malu.

Jisoo menjadi pendiam di samping Seungcheol, ia melirik Seungcheol berulang kali, mulutnya gatal sangat. Akhirnya, dia tidak tahan, ia membuka suara, "Sakit ya?"

Si rambut hitam menoleh, "Oh? Tidak juga," tsk, mana mungkin Seungcheol bilang ini sakit, bisa-bisa kelakiannya luntur.

"Umm, semoga cepat sembuh," gumam Jisoo mengangguk, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Benar-benar canggung. Seungcheol ikut mengangguk. Bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi dia bersyukur tidak bengong seperti kemarin. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengobrol dengan Jisoo meskipun masih canggung.

"Oh iya, selamat buat sekolahmu, Soo.." ucap Seungcheol tersenyum, sampai-sampai lesung pipinya terlihat. Jisoo bergerak tak nyaman. Selain lesung pipi yang dalam, senyuman Seungcheol juga lumayan.

Tolong seseorang tampar Jisoo karena sudah memuji psikopat ini.

Jisoo hanya mengangguk kaku, "Kau beneran tidak apa kan?"

"Tenang saja, besok pagi pasti bengkaknya mengempis," jawab Seungcheol seraya tertawa kecil, seolah-olah itu sudah biasa, ia meringis karena terlalu banyak memainkan wajah, membuat Jisoo jadi khawatir.

"Beneran tidak apa?"

"Iya, Soo. Kenapa memang?"

Pemuda manis tersebut menggelengkan kepala, takut Seungcheol mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak. Kan sebagai tetangga yang baik, Jisoo hanya menunjukkan sikap peduli, daripada dia judes kayak kemarin. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, lalu menatap jalan raya.

Tidak mungkin Seungcheol bilang, ' _Ini semua karenamu, Hong Jisoo_.' Bisa-bisa Jisoo _ilfiel_ dan menolaknya karena disalahkan tiba-tiba. Jadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu sibuk memutar otak untuk memulai pendekatan dengan Jisoo.

Pasti Mingyu mau membantu, apalagi ia terlihat akrab dengan orang yang bersama Jisoo.

Ya, Choi Seungcheol harus mendapatkan bidadarinya.

Meskipun tidak tahu bagaimana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

tobecontinued

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya gue update :"

Semoga kalian masih ada rasa penasaran sama ff ini karena pas gue buka-buka review, gue merasa semangat gue mulai kembali untuk ngelanjutin cerita unfaedah ini :")

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :") saranghae neomu neomu saranghae 3333


End file.
